This invention relates to an automated management system and in particular to a landscaping bid estimation system and method.
As the market place for consumer services tighten, companies are always looking for new and innovative ways to provide higher quality service and reduced cost. The market for landscaping consumers is no different. Landscaping companies typically perform different services for businesses and homeowners ranging from up-keep and maintenance of existing grounds (e.g., mowing, tree trimming and pruning, leaf collection, edging, mulching brush removal), installation (e.g., new plantings, lighting, retaining walls, patios, etc.) and consulting/designing for future developments.
These services may be provided on a one time basis or as part of a service contract (e.g., weekly, monthly, seasonally, or yearly). When contacted by a potential customer, the service provider is usually asked to quote a rate or price at which the requested service can be provided. In many instances, this may take the form of telephone call to the service provider requesting a quote for the job. This poses a particular problem to the service provider. Often potential customers want an immediate quote of an estimate over the phone. This places the service provider in an awkward position. In this case, it is difficult to provide an estimate without seeing the size of the job being requested.
For example, for landscaping the cost of the service, such as, weekly mowing, depends on the size of the job. However, the service provider does not know the size of the job. One option is for the service provider to have a standard rate. However, this can result in giving a quote that is too large or too small for any particular job, either of which could result in loss of the customer.
As a result, most service providers must send an employee to the customer's site to inspect it and generate an estimate based on the inspection. While this is a practice excepted by many customers (and service providers), people are increasingly busy and do not want to be bothered with setting up an appointment time. In addition, some consumers demand instant information on pricing. If the service provider insists on visiting the potential customer to give an estimate, the service provider risks losing the customer's potential business. Furthermore, it costs the service provider time and money to train employees to provide the skills necessary to provide estimates and in travel to and from the potential job site. In addition, estimates given are customarily done without charge.